


I’m Yours

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, I’m sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Name Calling, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Troy sat on his knees on the floor in front of me, and fuck he looked so good down there."Are You gonna be good for me princess?" I said gently tugging Troy's hair.He whined and looked up at me with pleading eyes."Use your words," I said, pulling his hair a little harder.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 18





	I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. But not really since you clicked on this. Also stay tuned for some cute holiday themed one shots that are much more holy and fluffy.

Abeds pov

Troy sat on his knees on the floor in front of me, and fuck he looked so good down there. 

"Are You gonna be good for me princess?" I said gently tugging Troy's hair.

He whined and looked up at me with pleading eyes. 

"Use your words," I said, pulling his hair a little harder.

"I want you to come down my fucking throat," Troy said sternly catching me extremely off guard.

I expected a stuttered 'you' or another whine.

Troy tugged at the waistband of my pants and whimpered.

"Please." 

"What if I want to fuck you?" I asked, tracing a finger over his lips.  
His eyes were filled with more and more need and hunger.

"Anything, do anything. Just please touch me, or l-let me touch you." He begged

"Such a slut aren't you?" 

He shook his head.

"Lying now are we?" I asked as I moved my free hand to his throat.

"N-No, I'm-" I cut him off by making him stand up then shoving him back onto the bed.

"You're?" I questioned running a hand up his leg.

"I'm-" I cut him off again by climbing on top of him and straddling his hips.

"Go on..." I whispered, moving my hand back to rest on his throat.

"I'm only a slut for you." He whined.

"Is that so?" I asked.

He grinded against me and moaned.

"Can't even be patient." I scoffed. 

"Fuck Abed, please, I need you." 

"Mmm yeah, I can see that." I grinned.

"God damn it Abed, Fuck me." he cried.

I rolled my hips against his, making his eyes roll back.

"You like that?"

"Mmhhh" He hummed.

"Such a desperate slut."

"Daddy." He whined.

"Hmm, I like that. Good boy."

I tightened my grip on his throat and rolled my hips against him.

"Daddy, now please, fuck me Abed, right now."

"Shh," I hushed, putting my free hand over his mouth and grinding on him again.

Troy moved his hands to my hips and gripped them hard then grinded against me causing me to let out an accidental moan.

"Hm, sounds like you want me too?" He grinned.

"Shut up." I spat.

I got off of him and slipped my fingers under the waistband of his pants, pulling them off.

I took mine off too then climbed back on top of him. 

"Abed, Abed, Abed, Abed." Troy cried.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled my face close to his.

"Use me, Wreck me, choke me, fuck me." He pleaded.

Those words could make me come right then and there, god he's so hot.

I slipped my hand under the waistband of his underwear and he whined in appreciation.

Troy propped himself up on his elbows and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.  
I wrapped my hand around his dick making him instantly fall back against the bed.

"Ah, A-Abed." He whimpered.

"Oh, princess, you know I prefer you calling me Daddy," I whispered roughly, brushing my lips against his ear.

His entire body shuttered underneath me.

"I'm sorry daddy." He moaned.

"Good boy, and what are you?" I asked.

"Y-Yours."

"My what?" I grinned.

"I'm your little slut." He cried.

"Mmm such a good boy," I mumbled against his neck.

"D-Daddy?" Troy stuttered.

"Yes?" I whispered and continued to gently bite at his neck and shoulders.

"Please more, fuck me, agahhhh Abed please." He begged.

I glared at him.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Abed, fuck, Daddy, I'm sorry." He whined.

I shook my head and climbed off of him.

"Daddy please." He cried.

I turned around and grinned at him. 

"You've been bad, and I'm not letting you get away with it this time. Stay here." I told him. 

He nodded and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Oh and princess?" I said walking over to him. I put my hand on his chin and tilted his head up so his gaze would meet mine.

"Don't even think about touching yourself when I'm gone, if you do, you don't want to know what I'll do to you," I whispered.

I pecked his lips and he whined once I pulled away. 

"I'll be back in 2 minutes."

***

I walked back into the room holding a collar and a pair of handcuffs, Troy sat on the edge of the bed shifting impatiently. 

"Did you touch yourself?" I asked.

"No daddy, I've been good." He whispered.

"You haven't been good though, I see what you're trying to do, those looks you give me in class, when you 'accidentally' brush against me, or when you put your hand on my thigh in the study room. I know exactly what you are trying to do to me, Princess." 

"Nothing! I'm not doing anything." He pleaded, his voice laced with guilt.

"Lying again princess? You know I don't like that." I whispered leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Say what exactly you are trying to do, and don't lie, baby," I mumbled against his neck.

"Ah I- I'm teasing y-you." He moaned.

"That's right, you've been so bad, so now, I get to punish you," I said then harshly bit his shoulder causing him to whimper.

I kissed my way back up his neck, along his jawline and eventually made my way back to his lips.

"The safe word is 'Die Hard' and you're so fucking beautiful," I whispered against his lips. 

He nodded and pecked my lips.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I know."

"Take the rest of those clothes off and turn around," I smirked.

He pulled off his shirt and underwear and then turned around. I pulled his hands behind his back and closed the handcuffs around his wrists. Then put the collar around his neck and hooked the leash to the handcuffs and collar.

"Mmm all mine." I smiled tracing my fingers over the silver letters on the collar that spelt 'Slut'. 

"Please." He whined.

"Please what? I want to hear you say it." 

"Daddy, please, fuck me." 

I smiled and kissed him.

Then pushed him down on the bed and trailed kisses down his back to his ass.

I grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed some on to my fingers.

I rubbed my fingers around his hole as he whined impatiently. I grabbed the collar with my free hand and pulled his head back to whisper in his ear.

"Beg for me my little slut." 

"Daddy, please, please, please, please, I need you, daddy, daddy, daddy. Fuck me, wreck me, anything please, do anything, god daddy, now please." I let go of the collar letting his face fall back into the bed. 

"Good boy." 

I slid a finger in him and he moaned as I moved it slowly. 

"More please daddy." 

I watched him squirm impatiently. I scattered kisses along his shoulders and slipped another finger inside him moving them at a faster pace.

"D-Daddy." Troy groaned. 

I fingered him making sure to hit the spot that made him completely lose himself.

"Fuck A-Abed if you keep doing t-that I'm going to cum." He moaned.

I pulled out my fingers and Troy whined.

"Fuck, please, Daddy, keep going." 

"Shhh, I want to fuck you," I whispered against his neck. 

"Would that be okay princess?"

"Please yes, god daddy yes, please, please, please." 

I took off my underwear and tossed them to the side then without any warning I grabbed his hips and pushed inside of him

"Gahhh, yes Daddy," Troy practically screamed.

I grabbed the collar and pulled him back to whisper in his ear.

"You look so fucking pretty." 

"Please Daddy, harder, wreak me." He whined 

I gripped his side with one hand and used the other to keep a good grip on his collar.

Every time he tried to speak a high pitch moan just left his lips instead.

"You look so fucking hot baby, you're doing so good," I whispered against his ear.

Troy let out another soft whimper.

"Daddy, I'm-" He cried.

"You're what princess?" I questioned.

"I'm going t-to c-cum." He moaned.

I gripped the collar tightly and roughly pulled on it.

"No." 

"Please." He whined. 

"Nope." 

He whimpered.

"You feel so fucking good princess, fuck you are so good," I said. 

"Daddy please ahhh, I need to c-cum." He begged.

"And I said no you little fucking whore, you can wait," I said digging my fingernails into his hips while fucking him hard making sure to hit the right spot.

"Fuck fuck, Daddy please please please."

I let go of the collar letting his face fall back into the bed then ran my hand along his spine.

"Ahh Y-You-”

"What Princess? Speak up." I said.

"Let me fucking cum." He whined.

I slapped his ass hard. "You don't get to talk to me like that slut." 

"I need to cum." He cried.

I slapped his ass again, earning another loud moan from him. I felt myself getting close to orgasm and I dug my nails into his hips harder.

"Fuck. Who do you belong to slut?"

"Daddy, I'm all yours, always, I'm your little slut." He whimpered.

"Good, yes, you're mine. All mine." I mumbled.

"Please daddy, please, you’re m-making me f-feel so good, you're s-so good to me Daddy, p-please let me cum." He begged.

"Fine yes, cum for me princess." 

"Fuck Daddy, Ahh Abed I'm cu-." He cried out unable to finish his sentence before his entire body shook and he came hard.

I took off the handcuffs and leash but left the collar on then pulled out of him.

"Let me finish you, Daddy, I want your cum so bad." He whimpered.

"Go ahead slut." 

He climbed off the bed and got on his knees, putting his mouth around me and running his hand up and down my thigh. He felt so good, I felt like my legs were going to give out.

"Fuck princess you're so good." I cried, tangling my fingers in his hair.

It didn't take me long to be completely pushed off the edge.

"Ahh Troy, fuck." I moaned and came in his mouth.

He looked up at me and swallowed, licking his lips.

"You taste so good." He whispered.

He got off his knees and kissed me.

"Holy that was- whoa," Troy mumbled.

I smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"It always is." 

I reached for the collar and took it off. Troy yawned and lied back down on the bed.

"Baby come here I'm cold." He whined.

I climbed into bed next to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Night babe. I love you too."


End file.
